As a grasp sensor used when a robot hand or the like grasps a grasp object, for example, a sensor including a distance sensor and a tactile sensor is known, as shown in Patent Literature No. 1.
Also, as the tactile sensor, a sensor of the form shown in Patent Literature No. 2 is known. The tactile sensor shown in Patent Literature No. 2 has, on a substrate, a stacked portion including a first layer and second layer disposed in the order from the substrate side, a raised portion formed by bending the first layer and second layer toward the second layer side, and a detection device for detecting a deformation of the raised portion. The stacked portion and raised portion each include a plurality of layers different in lattice constant from each other, and the first layer and second layer are bent by a force generated by a difference in lattice constant in the plurality of layers. Also, the stacked portion and raised portion are covered with a membrane, and a configuration is such that the raised portion deforms when a force is applied to the membrane. As the detection device, it is possible to employ an element which detects a deformation of the raised portion based on the piezoresistive effect and a change in capacitance between electrodes.
In Patent Literature No. 1, as the distance sensor, a vision sensor which detects a distance to the grasp object, or the like, by imaging is employed, and the vision sensor is connected to a base portion of the robot hand. Meanwhile, the tactile sensor is provided at a fingertip of the robot hand, and a configuration is such that it is thereby possible to detect a force applied to the fingertip. That is, the distance sensor and tactile sensor are separately provided.
Also, when using the tactile sensor shown in Patent Literature No. 2 too, the tactile sensor has a structure wherein it stands upright with respect to the substrate, meaning that it is difficult to integrate the tactile sensor with the distance sensor. That is, the distance sensor and tactile sensor are separately provided.
In this way, with the heretofore known grasp sensors, as it is necessary to provide the distance sensor and tactile sensor separately, thus increasing the number of parts, it is difficult to reduce the physical size.